The call of a man
by Jammal0
Summary: Two men and their love for one another


I think he was around the age of 14. With a smile on my face, I was sitting out side starting at one of my friends. He was a foreign exchange student and he was making me feel sort of different. I don't know it was like he was calling me. I don't know if it was his voice or his body. I was starring very stern at his tennis practice. Sitting on the wet grass, I wasn't even cold. I saw another soul standing shrouded by the gate that surrounded the tennis court. From my front row seat I saw his tight body from a far. I got up and began walking for the court; my feet wouldn't stop moving. I was pressed up against the fence before I noticed that I was looking straight at a wondrous soul. I glanced over to him with an inviting smirk and he gave me one back. This close, I could see the sweat rolling down his tight and tender body. His Joe boxer shorts were appearing from under his pants. I was in heaven.  
  
Before I knew it practice was over. He came walking over towards me and I noticed that I knew whom he was. Jason was his name and I knew a little secret about him that he probably knew about me. I walked him to the men's locker room while we talked. I was watching him change and I could barely contain myself. I decided to accompany him home.  
  
I walked into his front room to see a house that was neatly kept. Jason invited me up to his room. I went very willingly. I walked into an average teenage boys room. He had pictures on the walls with females everywhere and suddenly I started to get less excited. We motioned towards the playstation 2 and then I found my self on the floor playing a video game. I was very weary of our travels at the time and I wanted to go home feeling as if this journey was for nothing. Before I realized what war really going on, I saw him undressing himself straight in front. I got to see his strong body in front of me. He motioned with his dark eyes to take off my clothes. I began unzipping my Jacket with delightful ease. I began unbuttoning my shirt to reveal my somewhat tight body. I threw my body on the mercy of my feelings.  
  
We were on the floor in a 69 position with me giving him the time of his life. I wrapped my tongue around his strong dick as I began a sucking motion as if to invite him to cum in my mouth. I was getting the same reply from him. My body tightened as I felt strong urges from him mouth. His mouth made me moan as I left earth for heaven. His strong muscular body on top of me made my body tingle. He left my body for dead when he knew I was about to cum. I did the same with his.  
  
He directed me over to his bed. I laid down ever so softly as if to be sitting on a cloud. He climbed over me and pulled both of my legs apart. He started licking my ass with a gentle caress of his tongue. He seemed to stop right around my whole to make me want more and more. He began to thrust himself forward to make a gentle shot for my whole. He slided his cock in to me while rubbing my legs at the same time. I screamed with pleasure from the pain. Farther and farther he went making me yearn for me. The extent of his body over me made me feel warm as he began pushing in and out. Holding myself and stroking at the same time I began to moan. I loved every minute of it. He was so gentle and smooth with every thrust forward. My butt was tingling every time he withdrew. Forward and back until I came all over my stomach.  
  
He soon withdrew as his cum began coming all over me and I felt delighted as he did so. I lifted up from laying position and embraced him as I kissed his cheek. I left his house with a smile on my face. I forgot the man I left behind and I soon went back to the tennis court to sit and watch him play. Jason left my heart asunder and my body was still feeling his passion. I left and felt the urge to go back but I knew it wasn't meant to be. I arrived at the tennis court to see the practice was over. I saw my friend beginning to walk home so I decided to walk with him, leaving a piece of my body with Jason and my heart with my friend. 


End file.
